Commercial service of a wideband code division multiple access (W-CDMA) system among so-called third-generation communication systems has been offered in Japan since 2001. In addition, high speed downlink packet access (HSDPA) service for achieving higher-speed data transmission using a downlink has been offered by adding a channel for packet transmission (high speed-downlink shared channel (HS-DSCH)) to the downlink (dedicated data channel, dedicated control channel). Further, in order to increase the speed of data transmission in an uplink direction, service of a high speed uplink packet access (HSUPA) system has been offered. W-CDMA is a communication system defined by the 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) that is the standard organization regarding the mobile communication system, where the specifications of Release 10 version are produced.
Further, 3GPP is studying new communication systems referred to as long term evolution (LTE) regarding radio areas and system architecture evolution (SAE) regarding the overall system configuration including a core network and a radio access network (hereinafter, also referred to as a network) as communication systems independent of W-CDMA. This communication system is also referred to as 3.9 generation (3.9 G) system.
In the LTE, an access scheme, a radio channel configuration, and a protocol are totally different from those of the W-CDMA (HSDPA/HSUPA). For example, as to the access scheme, code division multiple access is used in the W-CDMA, whereas in the LTE, orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) is used in a downlink direction and single carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) is used in an uplink direction. In addition, the bandwidth is 5 MHz in the W-CDMA, while in the LTE, the bandwidth can be selected from 1.4 MHz, 3 MHz, 5 MHz, 10 MHz, 15 MHz, and 20 MHz per base station. Further, differently from the W-CDMA, circuit switching is not provided but a packet communication system is only provided in the LTE.
In the LTE, a communication system is configured with a new core network different from the general packet radio service (GPRS) being the core network of the W-CDMA, and thus, the radio access network of the LTE is defined as a radio access network independent of the W-CDMA network.
Therefore, for differentiation from the W-CDMA communication system, a core network and a radio access network are referred to as an evolved packet core (EPC) and an evolved universal terrestrial radio access network (E-UTRAN), respectively, in the LTE communication system. Also in the radio access network, the base station that communicates with a mobile terminal (user equipment (UE)) is referred to as an E-UTRAN NodeB (eNB). The EPC functions as a radio network controller that exchanges control data and user data with a plurality of base stations. The EPC is also referred to as an access gateway (aGW). The system formed of the EPC and E-UTRAN is referred to as an evolved packet system (EPS).
Unicast service and evolved multimedia broadcast multicast service (E-MBMS service) are provided in this LTE communication system. The E-MBMS service is broadcast multimedia service. The E-MBMS service is merely referred to as MBMS in some cases. Bulk broadcast contents such as news, weather forecast, and mobile broadcast are transmitted to a plurality of user equipments in the E-MBMS service. This is also referred to as point to multipoint service.
Non-Patent Document 1 (Chapter 4) describes the current decisions by 3GPP regarding an overall architecture in the LTE system. The overall architecture will be described with reference to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating the configuration of the LTE communication system. With reference to FIG. 1, the E-UTRAN is composed of one or a plurality of base stations 102, provided that a control protocol for a user equipment 101 such as a radio resource control (RRC), and user planes such as a packet data convergence protocol (PDCP), radio link control (RLC), medium access control (MAC) and physical layer (PHY) are terminated in the base station 102.
The base stations 102 perform scheduling and transmission of a paging signal (also referred to as paging messages) notified from a mobility management entity (MME) 103. The base stations 102 are connected to each other by means of an X2 interface. In addition, the base stations 102 are connected to an evolved packet core (EPC) by means of an S1 interface. More specifically, the base station 102 is connected to the mobility management entity (MME) 103 by means of an S1_MME interface and connected to a serving gateway (S-GW) 104 by means of an S1_U interface.
The MME 103 distributes the paging signal to a plurality of or a single base station 102. In addition, the MME 103 performs mobility control of an idle state. When the user equipment is in the idle state and an active state, the MME 103 manages a list of tracking areas.
The S-GW 104 transmits/receives user data to/from one or a plurality of base stations 102. The S-GW 104 serves as a local mobility anchor point in handover between base stations. Moreover, a PDN gateway (P-GW) is provided in the EPC. The P-GW performs per-user packet filtering and UE-ID address allocation.
The control protocol RRC between the user equipment 101 and the base station 102 performs broadcast, paging, RRC connection management, and the like. The states of the base station and the user equipment in RRC are classified into RRC_IDLE and RRC_CONNECTED. In RRC_IDLE, public land mobile network (PLMN) selection, system information (SI) broadcast, paging, cell re-selection, mobility, and the like are performed. In RRC_CONNECTED, the user equipment has RRC connection and is capable of transmitting/receiving data to/from a network. In RRC_CONNECTED, for example, handover (HO) and measurement of a neighbour cell are performed.
The current decisions by 3GPP regarding the frame configuration in the LTE system described in Non-Patent Document 1 (Chapter 5) will be described with reference to FIG. 2. FIG. 2 is a diagram illustrating the configuration of a radio frame used in the LTE communication system. With reference to FIG. 2, one radio frame is 10 ms. The radio frame is divided into ten equally sized sub-frames. The subframe is divided into two equally sized slots. The first and sixth subframes contain a downlink synchronization signal (SS) per each radio frame. The synchronization signals are classified into a primary synchronization signal (P-SS) and a secondary synchronization signal (S-SS).
Multiplexing of channels for multimedia broadcast multicast service single frequency network (MBSFN) and for non-MBSFN is performed on a per-subframe basis. MBSFN transmission is the simulcast transmission technique realized by simultaneous transmission of the same waveforms from a plurality of cells. The MBSFN transmission from a plurality of cells in the MBSFN area is seen as a single transmission by a user equipment. The MBSFN is a network that supports such MBSFN transmission. Hereinafter, a subframe for MBSFN transmission is referred to as MBSFN subframe.
Non-Patent Document 2 describes a signaling example when MBSFN subframes are allocated. FIG. 3 is a diagram illustrating the configuration of the MBSFN frame. As shown in FIG. 3, the radio frames including the MBSFN subframes are allocated per radio frame allocation period. The MBSFN subframe is a subframe allocated for the MBSFN in a radio frame defined by the allocation period and the allocation offset (radio frame allocation offset), and serves to transmit multimedia data. The radio frame satisfying Equation (1) below is a radio frame including the MBSFN subframes.SFN mod radioFrameAllocationPeriod=radioFrameAllocationOffset  (1)
The MBSFN subframe is allocated with six bits. The leftmost bit in FIG. 3 defines the MBSFN allocation for the second subframe (#1). The second bit, third bit, fourth bit, fifth bit, and sixth-bit from the left define the MBSFN allocation for the third subframe (#2), fourth subframe (#3), seventh subframe (#6), eighth subframe (#7), and ninth subframe (#8), respectively. The case where the bit indicates “one” represents that the corresponding subframe is allocated for the MBSFN.
Non-Patent Document 1 (Chapter 5) describes the current decisions by 3GPP regarding the channel configuration in the LTE system. It is assumed that the same channel configuration is used in a closed subscriber group (CSG) cell as that of a non-CSG cell. Physical channels are described with reference to FIG. 4. FIG. 4 is a diagram illustrating physical channels used in the LTE communication system.
With reference to FIG. 4, a physical broadcast channel (PBCH) 401 is a channel for downlink transmission from the base station 102 to the user equipment 101. A BCH transport block is mapped to four subframes within a 40 ms interval. There is no explicit signaling indicating 40 ms timing.
A physical control format indicator channel (PCFICH) 402 is a channel for downlink transmission from the base station 102 to the user equipment 101. The PCFICH notifies the number of OFDM symbols used for PDCCHs from the base station 102 to the user equipment 101. The PCFICH is transmitted in each subframe.
A physical downlink control channel (PDCCH) 403 is a channel for downlink transmission from the base station 102 to the user equipment 101. The PDCCH notifies the resource allocation information for downlink shared channel (DL-SCH) being one of the transport channels shown in FIG. 5 described below, resource allocation information for a paging channel (PCH) being one of the transport channels shown in FIG. 5, and hybrid automatic repeat request (HARQ) information related to DL-SCH. The PDCCH carries an uplink scheduling grant. The PDCCH carries acknowledgement (Ack)/negative acknowledgement (Nack) that is a response signal to uplink transmission. The PDCCH is referred to as an L1/L2 control signal as well.
A physical downlink shared channel (PDSCH) 404 is a channel for downlink transmission from the base station 102 to the user equipment 101. A downlink shared channel (DL-SCH) that is a transport channel and a PCH that is a transport channel are mapped to the PDSCH.
A physical multicast channel (PMCH) 405 is a channel for downlink transmission from the base station 102 to the user equipment 101. A multicast channel (MCH) that is a transport channel is mapped to the PMCH.
A physical uplink control channel (PUCCH) 406 is a channel for uplink transmission from the user equipment 101 to the base station 102. The PUCCH carries Ack/Nack that is a response signal to downlink transmission. The PUCCH carries a channel quality indicator (CQI) report. The CQI is quality information indicating the quality of received data or channel quality. In addition, the PUCCH carries a scheduling request (SR).
A physical uplink shared channel (PUSCH) 407 is a channel for uplink transmission from the user equipment 101 to the base station 102. An uplink shared channel (UL-SCH) that is one of the transport channels shown in FIG. 5 is mapped to the PUSCH.
A physical hybrid ARQ indicator channel (PHICH) 408 is a channel for downlink transmission from the base station 102 to the user equipment 101. The PHICH carries Ack/Nack that is a response signal to uplink transmission. A physical random access channel (PRACH) 409 is a channel for uplink transmission from the user equipment 101 to the base station 102. The PRACH carries a random access preamble.
A downlink reference signal (RS) is a known symbol in a mobile communication system. The following five types of downlink reference signals are defined: cell-specific reference signals (CRSs), MBSFN reference signals, data demodulation reference signals (DM-RSs) being UE-specific reference signals, positioning reference signals (PRSs), and channel-state information reference signals (CSI-Ss). The physical layer measurement objects of a user equipment include reference symbol received power (RSRP).
The transport channels described in Non-Patent Document 1 (Chapter 5) will be described with reference to FIG. 5. FIG. 5 is a diagram illustrating transport channels used in the LTE communication system. Part (A) of FIG. 5 shows mapping between downlink transport channels and downlink physical channels. Part (B) of FIG. 5 shows mapping between uplink transport channels and uplink physical channels.
A broadcast channel (BCH) among the downlink transport channels shown in part (A) of FIG. 5 is broadcast to the entire coverage of a base station (cell). The BCH is mapped to the physical broadcast channel (PBCH).
A broadcast channel (BCH) among the downlink transport channels shown in FIG. 5(A) is broadcast to the entire coverage of a base station (cell). The BCH is mapped to the physical broadcast channel (PBCH).
Retransmission control according to a hybrid ARQ (HARQ) is applied to a downlink shared channel (DL-SCH). The DL-SCH enables broadcast to the entire coverage of the base station (cell). The DL-SCH supports dynamic or semi-static resource allocation. The semi-static resource allocation is also referred to as persistent scheduling. The DL-SCH supports discontinuous reception (DRX) of a user equipment for enabling the user equipment to save power. The DL-SCH is mapped to the physical downlink shared channel (PDSCH).
The paging channel (PCH) supports DRX of the user equipment for enabling the user equipment to save power. The PCH is required to broadcast to the entire coverage of the base station (cell). The PCH is mapped to physical resources such as the physical downlink shared channel (PDSCH) that can be used dynamically for traffic.
The multicast channel (MCH) is used for broadcast to the entire coverage of the base station (cell). The MCH supports SFN combining of MBMS services (MTCH and MCCH) in multi-cell transmission. The MCH supports semi-static resource allocation. The MCH is mapped to the PMCH.
Retransmission control according to a hybrid ARQ (HARQ) is applied to an uplink shared channel (UL-SCH) among the uplink transport channels shown in part (B) of FIG. 5. The UL-SCH supports dynamic or semi-static resource allocation. The UL-SCH is mapped to the physical uplink shared channel (PUSCH).
A random access channel (RACH) shown in part (B) of FIG. 5 is limited to control information. The RACH involves a collision risk. The RACH is mapped to the physical random access channel (PRACH).
The HARQ will be described. The HARQ is the technique for improving the communication quality of a channel by combination of automatic repeat request (ARQ) and error correction (forward error correction). The HARQ is advantageous in that error correction functions effectively by retransmission even for a channel whose communication quality changes. In particular, it is also possible to achieve further quality improvement in retransmission through combination of the reception results of the first transmission and the reception results of the retransmission.
An example of the retransmission method will be described. In a case where the receiver fails to successfully decode the received data, in other words, in a case where a cyclic redundancy check (CRC) error occurs (CRC=NG), the receiver transmits “Nack” to the transmitter. The transmitter that has received “Nack” retransmits the data. In a case where the receiver successfully decodes the received data, in other words, in a case where a CRC error does not occur (CRC=OK), the receiver transmits “AcK” to the transmitter. The transmitter that has received “Ack” transmits the next data.
Examples of the HARQ system include chase combining. In chase combining, the same data is transmitted in the first transmission and retransmission, which is the system for improving gains by combining the data of the first transmission and the data of the retransmission in retransmission. Chase combining is based on the idea that correct data is partially included even if the data of the first transmission contains an error, and highly accurate data transmission is enabled by combining the correct portions of the first transmission data and the retransmission data. Another example of the HARQ system is incremental redundancy (IR). The IR is aimed to increase redundancy, where a parity bit is transmitted in retransmission to increase the redundancy by combining the first transmission and retransmission, to thereby improve the quality by an error correction function.
The logical channels described in Non-Patent Document 1 (Chapter 6) will be described with reference to FIG. 6. FIG. 6 is a diagram illustrating logical channels used in an LTE communication system. Part (A) of FIG. 6 shows mapping between downlink logical channels and downlink transport channels. Part (B) of FIG. 6 shows mapping between uplink logical channels and uplink transport channels.
A broadcast control channel (BCCH) is a downlink channel for broadcast system control information. The BCCH that is a logical channel is mapped to the broadcast channel (BCH) or downlink shared channel (DL-SCH) that is a transport channel.
A paging control channel (PCCH) is a downlink channel for transmitting paging signals and system information change notifications. The PCCH is used when the network does not know the cell location of a user equipment. The PCCH that is a logical channel is mapped to the paging channel (PCH) that is a transport channel.
A common control channel (CCCH) is a channel for transmission control information between user equipments and a base station. The CCCH is used in a case where the user equipments have no RRC connection with the network. In a downlink direction, the CCCH is mapped to the downlink shared channel (DL-SCH) that is a transport channel. In an uplink direction, the CCCH is mapped to the uplink shared channel (UL-SCH) that is a transport channel.
A multicast control channel (MCCH) is a downlink channel for point-to-multipoint transmission. The MCCH is used for transmission of MBMS control information for one or several MTCHs from a network to a user equipment. The MCCH is used only by a user equipment during reception of the MBMS. The MCCH is mapped to the multicast channel (MCH) that is a transport channel.
A dedicated control channel (DCCH) is a point-to-point channel that transmits dedicated control information between a user equipment and a network. The DCCH is used if the user equipment has an RRC connection. The DCCH is mapped to the uplink shared channel (UL-SCH) in uplink and mapped to the downlink shared channel (DL-SCH) in downlink.
A dedicated traffic channel (DTCH) is a point-to-point communication channel for transmission of user information to a dedicated user equipment. The DTCH exists in uplink as well as downlink. The DTCH is mapped to the uplink shared channel (UL-SCH) in uplink and mapped to the downlink shared channel (DL-SCH) in downlink.
A multicast traffic channel (MTCH) is a downlink channel for traffic data transmission from a network to a user equipment. The MTCH is a channel used only by a user equipment during reception of the MBMS. The MTCH is mapped to the multicast channel (MCH).
CGI represents a cell global identifier. ECGI represents an E-UTRAN cell global identifier. A closed subscriber group (CSG) cell is introduced in the LTE, and the long term evolution advanced (LTE-A) and universal mobile telecommunication system (UMTS) described below. The CSG cell will be described below (see Chapter 3.1 of Non-Patent Document 3).
The closed subscriber group (CSG) cell is a cell in which subscribers who are allowed to use are specified by an operator (also referred to as a “cell for specific subscribers”).
The specified subscribers are allowed to access one or more cells of a public land mobile network (PLMN). One or more cells in which the specified subscribers are allowed access are referred to as “CSG cell(s)”. Note that access is limited in the PLMN.
The CSG cell is part of the PLMN that broadcasts a specific CSG identity (CSG ID; CSG-ID) and broadcasts “TRUE” in a CSG indication. The authorized members of the subscriber group who have registered in advance access the CSG cells using the CSG-ID that is the access permission information.
The CSG-ID is broadcast by the CSG cell or cells. A plurality of CSG-IDs exist in a mobile communication system. The CSG-IDs are used by user equipments (UEs) for making access from CSG-related members easier.
The locations of user equipments are tracked based on an area composed of one or more cells. The locations are tracked for enabling tracking of the locations of user equipments and calling user equipments, in other words, incoming calling to user equipments even in an idle state. An area for tracking locations of user equipments is referred to as a tracking area.
The CSG whitelist is a list that may be stored in a universal subscriber identity module (USIM) in which all CSG IDs of the CSG cells to which the subscribers belong are recorded. The CSG whitelist may be merely referred to as a whitelist or an allowed CSG list as well. As to the access of user equipments through a CSG cell, the MME performs access control (see Chapter 4.3.1.2 of Non-Patent Document 4). Specific examples of the access of user equipments include attach, combined attach, detach, service request, and a tracking area update procedure (see Chapter 4.3.1.2 of Non-Patent Document 4).
The service types of a user equipment in an idle state will be described below (see Chapter 4.3 of Non-Patent Document 3). The service types of user equipments in an idle state include a limited service, normal service, and operator service. The limited service includes emergency calls, earthquake and tsunami warning system (ETWS), and commercial mobile alert system (CMAS) on an acceptable cell described below. The standard service (also referred to as normal service) is a public service on a suitable cell described below. The operator service includes a service for operators only on a reserved cell described below.
A “suitable cell” will be described below. The “suitable cell” is a cell on which a UE may camp to obtain normal service. Such a cell shall fulfill the following conditions (1) and (2).
(1) The cell is part of the selected PLMN or the registered PLMN, or part of the PLMN of an “equivalent PLMN list”.
(2) According to the latest information provided by a non-access stratum (NAS), the cell shall further fulfill the following conditions (a) to (d):
(a) the cell is not a barred cell;
(b) the cell is part of a tracking area (TA), not part of the list of “forbidden LAs for roaming”, where the cell needs to fulfill (1) above;
(c) the cell shall fulfill the cell selection criteria; and
(d) for a cell specified as CSG cell by system information (SI), the CSG-ID is part of a “CSG whitelist” of the UE, that is, is contained in the CSG whitelist of the UE.
An “acceptable cell” will be described below. The “acceptable cell” is the cell on which a UE may camp to obtain limited service. Such a cell shall fulfill the all following requirements (1) and (2).
(1) The cell is not a prohibited cell (also referred to as a “barred cell”).
(2) The cell fulfills the cell selection criteria.
“Barred cell” is indicated in the system information. “Reserved cell” is indicated in the system information.
“Camping on a cell” represents the state where a UE has completed the cell selection/cell reselection process and the UE has selected a cell for monitoring the system information and paging information. The cell on which the UE camps may be referred to as a “serving cell”.
3GPP is studying base stations referred to as Home-NodeB (Home-NB; HNB) and Home-eNodeB (Home-eNB; HeNB). HNB/HeNB is a base station for, for example, household, corporation, or commercial access service in UTRAN/E-UTRAN. Non-Patent Document 5 discloses three different modes of the access to the HeNB and HNB. Specifically, those are an open access mode, a closed access mode, and a hybrid access mode.
The respective modes have the following characteristics. In the open access mode, the HeNB and HNB are operated as a normal cell of a normal operator. In the closed access mode, the HeNB and HNB are operated as a CSG cell. The CSG cell is a CSG cell where only CSG members are allowed access. In the hybrid access mode, the HeNB and HNB are operated as CSG cells where non-CSG members are allowed access at the same time. In other words, a cell in the hybrid access mode (also referred to as a hybrid cell) is the cell that supports both the open access mode and the closed access mode.
In 3GPP, among all physical cell identities (PCIs), there is a range of PCIs reserved by the network for use by CSG cells (see Chapter 10.5.1.1 of Non-Patent Document 1). Division of the PCI range is also referred to as PCI split. The information about PCI split (also referred to as PCI split information) is broadcast in the system information from a base station to user equipments being served thereby. To being served by a base station means to take the base station as a serving cell.
Non-Patent Document 6 discloses the basic operation of a user equipment using PCI split. The user equipment that does not have the PCI split information needs to perform cell search using all PCIs, for example, using all 504 codes. On the other hand, the user equipment that has the PCI split information is capable of performing cell search using the PCI split information.
Further, 3GPP is pursuing specifications standard of long term evolution advanced (LTE-A) as Release 10 (see Non-Patent Documents 7 and 8).
As to the LTE-A system, it is studied that a relay and a relay node (RN) are supported for achieving a high data rate, high cell-edge throughput, new coverage area, and the like. The relay node being a relay device is wirelessly connected to the radio-access network via a cell referred to as a donor cell (hereinafter, also referred to as a “Donor eNB; DeNB”). The network (NW)-to-relay node link shares the same frequency band with the network-to-UE link within the range of the donor cell. In this case, the UE supporting Release 8 of 3GPP is also connectable to the donor cell. The link between a donor cell and a relay node is referred to as a backhaul link, and the link between the relay node and the UE is referred to as an access link.
As the method of multiplexing a backhaul link in frequency division duplex (FDD), the transmission from a DeNB to an RN is performed at a downlink (DL) frequency band, and the transmission from an RN to a DeNB is performed at an uplink (UL) frequency band. As the method of dividing resources in a relay, a link from a DeNB to an RN and a link from an RN to a UE are time-division multiplexed at one frequency band, and a link from an RN to a DeNB and a link from a UE to an RN are also time-division multiplexed at one frequency band. In a relay, accordingly, the transmission of the relay is prevented from interfering the reception of its own relay.
Not only a normal eNB (macro cell) but also so-called local nodes such as pico eNB (pico cell), HeNB (HNB, CSG cell), node for hotzone cells, relay node, remote radio head (RRH), and repeater are studied in 3GPP. The network composed of various types of cells as described above is also referred to as a heterogeneous network (HetNet) in some cases.
The frequency bands (hereinafter, also referred to as “operating bands”) usable for communication have been predetermined in the LTE. Non-Patent Document 9 describes the frequency bands.
Carrier aggregation (CA) is studied in the LTE-A system, in which two or more component carriers (CCs) are aggregated to support wider transmission bandwidths up to 100 MHz.
A UE supporting Release 8 or 9 of 3GPP, which supports LTE, is capable of transmission/reception only on one CC corresponding to one serving cell. Meanwhile, it is conceivable that a UE supporting Release 10 of 3GPP may have the capability of transmission and reception, only reception, or only transmission on a plurality of CCs corresponding to a plurality of serving cells at the same time.
Each CC employs the configuration of Release 8 or 9 of 3GPP, and the CA supports contiguous CCs, non-contiguous CCs, and CCs in different frequency bandwidths. The UE cannot configure the number of uplink CCs (UL CCs) equal to or more than the number of downlink CCs (DL CCs). The CCs configured by the same eNBs do not need to provide the same coverage. The CC is compatible with Release 8 or 9 of 3GPP.
In CA, an independent HARQ entity is provided per serving cell in uplink as well as downlink. A transport block is generated per TTI for each serving cell. Each transport block and HARQ retransmission are mapped to a single serving cell.
In a case where CA is configured, a UE has single RRC connection with a NW. In RRC connection, one serving cell provides NAS mobility information and security input. This cell is referred to as a primary cell (PCell). In downlink, a carrier corresponding to PCell is a downlink primary component carrier (DL PCC). In uplink, a carrier corresponding to PCell is an uplink primary component carrier (UL PCC).
A secondary cell (SCell) is configured to form a pair of a PCell and a serving cell, in accordance with the UE capability. In downlink, a carrier corresponding to SCell is a downlink secondary component carrier (DL SCC). In uplink, a carrier corresponding to SCell is an uplink secondary component carrier (UL SCC).
A pair of one PCell and a serving cell configured by one or more SCells is configured for one UE.
The above-mentioned LTE Advanced (LTE-A) is studied as a further advanced communication system regarding radio areas in 3GPP (see Non-Patent Documents 7 and 8). The LTE-A is based on the LTE communication system regarding radio areas and is configured by addition of several new techniques thereto. The new techniques include the technique of supporting wider bands (wider bandwidth extension) and the coordinated multiple point transmission and reception (CoMP) technique. The CoMP studied for LTE-A in 3GPP is described in Non-Patent Document 10.
CoMP is the technique of expanding the coverage of high data rates, improving a cell-edge throughput, and increasing a communication system throughput by transmission or reception coordinated among multiple geographically separated points. The CoMPs are grouped into downlink CoMP (DL CoMP) and uplink CoMP (UL CoMP).
In DL CoMP, the PDSCH to one user equipment (UE) is transmitted in cooperation among multiple points. The PDSCH to one UE may be transmitted from one point among multiple points or may be transmitted from points among multiple points. In DL CoMP, a serving cell refers to a single cell that transmits resource allocation over the PDCCH.
Joint processing (JP) and coordinated scheduling (CS)/coordinated beamforming (CB) (hereinafter, also referred to as “CS/CB”) are studied as the DL CoMP method.
For JP, data is available at each point in a CoMP cooperating set. JPs are grouped into joint transmission (JT) and dynamic point selection (DPS). DPS includes dynamic cell selection (DCS). In JT, the PDSCH is transmitted from multiple points, specifically, part of or entire CoMP cooperating set, at a time. In DPS, the PDSCH is transmitted from one point in the CoMP cooperating set at a time.
In CS/CB, data is only available in transmission from a serving cell. In CS/CB, user scheduling or beamforming decisions are made with coordination among cells corresponding to the CoMP cooperating set.
Base stations (NB, eNB, HNB, HeNB), remote radio unit (RRU), remote radio equipment (RRE), remote radio head (RRH), relay node (RN), and the like are studied as the units and cells that perform transmission at multiple points. In some cases, the unit and cell that perform coordinated multiple point transmission are also referred to as a multi-point unit and a multi-point cell, respectively.